A Darkness is Cast Over Ferelden: The Grey Wardens Walk Bravely Into Mordor
Victory. It came at the cost of hundreds, no thousands, of sacrifices. Life, will, liberty, power, love. All set aside as men, elves, and dwarves all raised their arms as one to repell the Darkspawn horde. And yet, none of this would've been possible without the efforts of a single group: ''The Wardens. ''It was them that gathered all of Ferelden under a single banner, and it was the Wardens that saved all from the eternal shroud of death. But that was not the end. No, this was far from over. The armies of a continent far from Thedas have come, and have brought more horror and decay than the Darkspawn ever could. The black flags of ''Mordor ''have been raised for war, led by the undead wraith known merely as The Witch-King. Uniting the nation of Ferelden to repell the black fist of Sauron, the Wardens now must march to the homeland of these invaders. Alone. '''While the dwarves of Orzammar, the knights of Ferelden, the Dalish clans, and the Circle of Magi hold Denerim for one final battle, the Wardens will try to cut the head off the snake that haunts their lands. Can the Wardens march through Mordor and defeat the Witch-King, or will Ferelden fall under the Black Eye? The fate of not only humanity, but life itself lays in your hands. ''WHO IS DEADLIEST? '' The Grey Wardens |-|Colton Cousland= The Warden, known before as '''Colton Cousland, is a Human Noble. After his family is slaughtered at the hands of Arl Howe, the Warden joined Duncan at Ostagar. Watching his mentor and king fall on the battlefield, the Warden sets across the country to gather an army to defeat the Fifth Blight, as well as seeking personal vengeance against Arl Howe for killing his family. |-|Arthur Surana= The Warden, known before as Arthur Surana, is an Elven Mage. More than willing to assist in his friend Joawn's escape for his spiteful feelings about the Circle, he is shocked when he discovered Jowan is a blood mage, and he is forced to side with Duncan to avoid execution. Watching his mentor and king fall on the battlefield, the Warden sets across the country to gather an army to defeat the Fifth Blight, all while hunting down his former best friend Joawn. Weapons and Armor: *'Spellweaver:' A longsword that does electrical damage, as well as increases mana regeneration in combat and spell resistance. *'Howe's Shield:' A heavy shield that incresases cold and fire resistance at the cost of willpower. *'Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor:' A set of plate armor that adds fire resistance and decreases fatigue. Spellweaver.png|Spellweaver Howe's Shield.png|Howe's Shield Dragonbone.png|Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor Spells and Specializations: *Primal Spells: See below **Earth Tree: Full tree **Ice Tree: Full tree **Fire Tree: Full tree **Electric Tree: Up to Lightning *Arcane spells: Up to Arcane Shield *Entropy spells: See below **Hex Tree: Full Tree *Spirit spells: See below **Walking Bomb tree: Up to Death Siphon *Creation spells: See below **What am I, a hippy? Only knows Heal. *Arcane Warrior spells: Full tree Role: The Elven mage may lack abilities as a healer, but he makes up for it with his variety of elemental attacks and close combat prowess. Functioning very much like a warrior, he moves in with his sword-and-shield to finish off the foe. He was initially an inconsiderate leader, but has over time has become a morally righteous person. |-|Carter Mahariel= The Warden, known before as Carter Mahariel, is a Dalish Elf. After his friend Tamlen is infected with the Darkspawn taint, the Warden takes up arms alongside the Grey Wardens to cure himself of the taint he had become infected with at Ostagar. Watching his mentor and king fall on the battlefield, the Warden sets across the country to gather an army to defeat the Fifth Blight, with intentions of providing glory to the elves. Weapons and Armor: *'Keening Blade:' A magical longsword that does cold damage and is extra useful for armor penetration. *'The Vanguard:' A mace that adds strength, constitution, and increases stamina regeneration. *'Diligence armor set:' A heavy armor set that increases health regeneration, defense, and willpower. *'Executioner's Helm:' A heavy helm that increases stamina. Talents and Specializations: *Champion Tree: Full Tree *Templar Tree: Up to Mental Fortress *Dual Weapons talents: See below **Dual-Weapon Training Tree: Full tree **Dual Striking Tree: Up to Cripple **Dual-Weapon Sweep: Up to Momentum *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full Tree **Precise Striking tree: Full tree Keening Blad.png|Keening Blade Vanguard.png|Vanguard Diligence.jpg|Diligence Executioner's Helm.png|Executioner's Helm Armies of Mordor Commander The Witch-King Once a lord of man, the Witch-King of Angmar was twisted and corrupted by one of Nine Rings given to him by the Dark Lord Sauron. Becoming the leader of his band of wraiths, the Witch-King and his Riders enforced the rule of Sauron all across the land until their master's defeat and return as "The Necromancer". Following this, the Witch-King began a devastating conquest, succeeding in conquering Angmar for a short time. Retreating after a crushing defeat by the Gondorian general Eärnur, the Witch-King remained silent and vigilant for his master's return. During the Third Age, in the War of the Ring, The Witch-King made a destructive comeback. Atop his fell-beast mount and with an array of deadly weapons and magics, he could single handily turn the tide of battle. His commanding experience and expertise allowed the forces of Sauron to win many campaigns against the men of Gondor, and he was a major threat to the Fellowship of the Ring. He eventually met his fate, when he fought on the Field of Pelennor outside the Gondor capital, Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim, rallied by Aragorn, came to the aid of their old allies, and the forces of Mordor became overwhelmed. Refusing to back down, the Witch-King destroyed the staff of Gandalf and struck down the king of Rohan, Theoden, before ultimately being struck down in turn by his daughter Eowyn and the Hobbit, Merriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck. *'Weapons & Spells:' The Witch-King used a variety of weapons in battle. His most iconic was his longsword, an enchanted blade that could ignite in magical fire. Alongside his sword, he wielded a Flail powerful enough that, when combined with his strength, could shatter a wooden shield to a few splinters in a single blow. His last resort weapon was his Morgul Blade; A deadly knife that was poisonous to all who it struck. As a Nazgûl, the Witch King had a wide arsenal of powers. Besides from the common Black Breath any weapon that struck the Witch-King would be destroyed, and its bearer would be poisoned. The Witch-King was also a feared sorcerer, having powers over the physical world, breaking Frodo's sword with just a move of his hand, or weakening the Gates of Minas Tirith allowing the Grond to break them. Finally, he rides a terrifying creature known as the Fell Beast. Witch King Profile.png|The Witch-King wielding his iconic Longsword Morgul Blade.jpg|A Morgul Blade Witch-King Flail.jpg|Come at me, bro Witch-King Sorcerer.jpg|The Witch-King uses his dark magic in combat Witch King Fell Beast.jpg|The Witch-King riding a Fell Beast Troops |-|Uruk-Hai= The Uruk-hai were a larger and more advanced breed of Orc that appeared during the Third Age, used first by Sauron before the Great Years and then majorly by Saruman in his war on Rohan. Believed to be crossbreeds of Orc and man, these creatures know nothing but violence and conquest, seeking man-flesh for the glory of Sauron. *'Weapons:' The iconic weapon of an Uruk-Hai warrior was his sword. Wielded alongside a large steel tower shield, these Uruk-Hai blades were both deadly and strange. They are straight the whole way; however, at the top of the weapon there is a spike protruding from the blade, used to snare a horseman and pull him to the ground. Also, if the sword was held backwards, it would increase the amount of pain and kill chance. Uruks of Mordor typically wielded curved swords, similar to scimitars, as well as various spears, axes, pikes, and bardiches. *'Armor:' The Uruk-Hai wore steel plated armor, covering a majority of their body. This armor protected decently against weapons, but could be penetrated by bows that are powerful enough or swords sharp enough. *'Numbers:' Due to being the main body of soldiers in this match, the number of Uruk-Hai guarding the Witch-King is 300. |-|Archers= The armies of Mordor had two forms of long ranged attacks aside from siege weaponry. The first were bowman, trained to fire en masse against their enemies. They used compound bows, capable of penetrating chainmail with ease. The second were crossbowmen, used during sieges to fire in volleys against large forces. These siege crossbows were monsterous in size, capable of dealing an incredible amount of damage against any kind of armor.